the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:LlamaSpearsTimberlake/Sweet Summer Nights - Chapter Nine
Sweet Summer Nights, Chapter Nine “Your love, is a one in a million, It goes on and on and on” =Unknown PoV= 16 years of life It was the day before the MTV Summer Festival, and Ben had published something on the web. THE MTV SUMMER JAM FESTIVAL IN ONE DAY Ben dragged Katherine and Victoria, begging them to read it. Victoria smiled, she’s never seen Ben so happy. “You seem happy, don’t you?” Victoria said. “Yeah! I finally get to prove to my father, I have a blogging career.” Ben smiled, Katherine and Victoria giggled. That’s when Katherine began thinking: What are my summer goals? Later on that day, Clementine laid next to Danny, both were fully clothed, and just finished their make-out session, Clementine giggled, but there was a question she had to ask. “Hey...Danny?” Clementine played with Danny’s shirt, He looked at her. “Yes?” He said, “D-Do you like Katherine?” Clementine said, “Yes!” Danny smiled, Clementine’s eyes widened, “What?!” “She’s like my sister!” Danny smiled. Clementine’s eyes became normal again. “Oh…” Clementine sighed in relief. ⇖⇗⇘⇙⇖⇗⇘⇙⇖⇗⇘⇙ At the MTV Summer Festival You wanna play, you wanna stay, you wanna have it all You started messing with my head until I hit a wall Maybe I should've known, maybe I should've known That you would walk, you would walk out the door, hey! Said we were done, then met someone and rubbed it in my face Cut to the part, she broke your heart, and then she ran away I guess you should've known, I guess you should've known That I would talk, I would talk But even if the stars and moon collide I never want you back into my life You can take your words and all your lies Oh oh oh I really don't care Even if the stars and moon collide I never want you back into my life You can take your words and all your lies Oh oh oh I really don't care Oh oh oh I really don't care Demi Lovato stood on stage, walking around happily, with the mic in her hand, singing her recently new song, Really Don’t Care. It made her happy to be performing in Los Angeles, That’s when someone yelled “Take 5!” Demi happily sighed, walking to the backstage, She saw her best friend, Selena Gomez, She was performing Slow Down at the festival, so she was nervous. “Hey!” Demi smiled. Selena looked at Demi, “Hey Dem…” Selena sighed, Demi looked at her sideways. “What’s wrong-” “-I’m nervous, Demi, It hasn’t happened to me before, But, I’m really nervous.” Selena said, Demi giggled, “It’s the little feelings you get a day before a performance, am I correct?” Demi smiled, Selena nodded, “Well, Selena, you just have to pray.” Demi smiled, pulling Selena into a hug. It's after midnight And she's on your phone Saying come over Cause she's all alone I could tell it was your ex By your tone Why is she calling now After so long Josh glared at Victoria, who was texting Jessica, smiling happily, Josh walks over to her, snatching the phone away from Victoria. “I thought I told you to stay AWAY from Jessica?” Josh glared. “I don’t have to listen to you, Joshua.” Victoria glared. “Oh really? How would mom and dad feel about having a daughter as a lesbian, You know, they’re against gay rights. Dad would be heartbroken if the found out his princess, flipped her preference, and we all know what mom would do.” Josh smirked, evilly must I add. A part of Victoria wanted to cry, and another part slapped the holy water, if there was any, out of Josh. “This isn’t over, until I say it’s over. I’ll call them right now and admit, I am a lesbian, and proud.” Victoria growled, Josh smiled, “Then, do it. They’re waiting.” Josh handing the phone back to her. Victoria looked at her phone, sighing, She didn’t want to do it. She didn’t want to come out to her parents, Plus with her father’s business to think about, and her mother’s fashion career that can take off any minute. Victoria just couldn’t come out. “What’s the matter, Family’s gotten to ya?” Josh smirked, “I can see why mom and dad hate you. You’re just a little scumbag that can’t behave properly.” Victoria slaps Josh. Boy You Know You Make Me Float Boy You Really Get Me High I Feel Like I'm On Dope Cause You You Serve Me On A Regular Boy We Need To Tie This Rope Before We Drift Any Deeper There Now Hold Me Close Boy Let's Take This Overboard Now Jessica sighs and begins to look at pictures of Danny, “It’s not fair...It’s not fair. I should go talk to him right now.” Jessica slammed her Teen Vogue magazine on her desk, walking to Danny’s room. Jessica knocks on Danny’s door, Only for it to open. She sees Clementine and Danny laying together on Danny’s bed. “Yes, Jessica?” Danny asked. “I just needed to talk to you but...I see you’re busy…” Jessica sighed, Clementine looks at Danny. “I should go…” Clementine says, getting up, brushing past Jessica. “So, what’d you need to talk to me about?” Danny sat up. “Um...It’s about Clementine…” Jessica sat next to Danny. “...What about her?” Danny said, staring at Jessica. “Well, I know, I’m not your girlfriend and all but…..” Jessica sighed, “But?” “I don’t like how she thinks the relationship is all about her when you’re in the relationship too! You know how she accused you of sleeping with me? She didn’t talk to you for days and you even took it to extreme level...But, She just expects you to talk to her after she apologized! It’s not fair Danny-” “...So, you’re saying you don’t approve of us?” “No! That’s not what I’m saying...Look...I just...Oh...It’s hard! I don’t know what to tell you!” Jessica said. She was rambling on and on about the ‘Danentine’ relationship but Danny cuts her off. “Our relationship is fine, so stay out of it.” Danny says, “No it is not!” “What makes you say that? You’ve only been in Canada for a year. You don’t know Clementine like I do.” Danny sighed. But does she love you like you do… Jessica thought, She sighs and leaves Danny’s room. If you could see That I'm the one Who understands you. Been here all along. So, why can't you see— You belong with me, You belong with me? “So, you’re telling me you love Danny?” Katherine plopped on her bed, Jessica sat across from her. “Yes! And you know Clementine more than I do!” Jessica said. “So, what do you want exactly?” Katherine asked. “I want you- Nevermind…” Jessica said. She was nervous, she didn’t even know why exactly. “Look, I’m on no one’s side. But, I suggest you find someone that’s worth fighting for, you know? Like how you and Clementine are right now for Danny!” Katherine smiles, “Someone like who?” Jessica questioned. “Someone who loves you.” Katherine answered. Someone who loves me...like who… Jessica thought, she sighed once again. Category:Blog posts